Midnight's secret
by VASSH
Summary: CROSSOVER Trigun/Final Fantasy. Vash&Tifa. Tifa is a vampire and Vash loves her. Don't like the pairing, Don't read. Reviews are good, flames are welcomed. Major limeage, rated M for good reason.


Vash stood in the pouring rain...waiting... waiting for the turn of midnight, that is when he would meet her again.

The full moon above illuminated palely through the forest of trees. Vash looked to the clouds, as they played shadow games with the evergreens. Closing his eyes he let the rain caress over him, its rhythm calming him, refreshing his frame of mind. He heard faint footsteps from across the clearing, he scanned the tree line for her... his one and only Tifa.  
When she stepped from the darkness, his heartbeat quickened with excitement. The world could have been at its end at that moment, and it wouldn't have mattered to him... she was all that was important. He moved slowly across the grassy field toward her. She stood motionless, watching his every move with those piercing orbs. Vash stopped inches in front of Tifa. His sapphire eyes connected with her bewitching hazel ones, their depths full of zeal. He waited patiently, breathlessly for her touch; and when her chilled hand slipped gently into his, he could no longer hold back his desire. In a quick fluid motion Vash pushed Tifa back against a tree, taking her wrists into his hands, holding them above her head. He kissed her with a fiery passion. Her leg snaked around the back of his, intertwining it, ensuring he would not escape. He became addicted to her these past few months, more than he thought possible... addicted to the way his body readily surrendered to her touch... addicted to the way she made his heart beat when he thought about her... addicted to the way she smiled so innocently at him, even though her intentions were always far from innocent. Her intensity was unwavering, before she sweetly broke the kiss; only to replace it with a soft simple kiss on his cheek. He let go of her wrists, slowly brushing his fingertips over the smooth skin of her arms, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Tifa continued to place delicate kisses down Vash's jaw line, pausing briefly to nibble his ear lobe, then moved down his neck with her tongue, nipping occasionally. Her fingers slipped into the back of his soft blonde hair, then pulled his coiffure coarsely; forcing him to turn his neck, exposing her weakness and her aspiration. Vash's breathing came out in short hyperventilating pants when he felt her teeth sink strongly into the flesh of his neck, the faint brush of the tip of her tongue and the hot wash of her breath made his entire body go rigid. He wrapped his arms around her, clinging to the very life of him. And in this moment… quite literally. Their bodies pressed firmly together, she could feel his arousal rise in response to her administrations.

She made him want.

She made him want all of her... He wanted to protect her from everything and everyone; he wanted every inch of her... her thoughts, and every corner of her heart to be his and only his. Even when she fed from him, all he could think of was how much he wanted from her. He wanted her tongue in his mouth... on his skin. He wanted her body bent to his in surrender. He wanted her bare beneath him. He wanted the feel of her legs clamped around his waist as he slid into her. He wanted her wetness wrapped around his manhood, and the blush on her face as he pushed her towards orgasm. He wanted the pulse of her muscles around him as she came, and the scream of his name through crimson flushed lips. He wanted her loving hazel eyes locked on him, seeing only him, feeling only him.  
Vash unconsciously moaned as he tried to focus his blurred vision on the moon above; he could feel the sprinkle of rain on his face, and could feel the warmth of his own blood flow down his neck... his slowing pulse surely reverberating loud enough for her to hear. When she finally withdrew from him, he let out an intense, lusty groan as he fell forward, placing his hands on the tree for support; her small frame entrapped between his arms as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. Her now warm hand slipped under the front of his shirt, her fingertips drifting carefully over his scars; and stopped at a nipple, teasing it lightly. Vash lifted his head to look into her eyes, a grin slightly forming on her bloodstained lips, her elongated fangs glistening dangerously. She slid her hand out from under his shirt, then gripped the front with both hands... and in one swift motion she ripped his shirt open, revealing the survival story of a mans brutal existence. Tifa studied his scars briefly, before pushing him roughly to the ground; he didn't resist the blunt action, and fell to the damp grass with a thud. Vash lay propped on his elbows, watching as she knelt in front of him, crawling to him like a seductive little cat. She licked her incarnadined lips, as she crept between his legs. She watched his eyes caress over her, as if he were memorizing each precious moment... each hushed breath she took. He bent to kiss her, his lips taking hers gently, worshiping her. She pushed his rain-drenched shirt from his shoulders to fall into a crumpled mass within the crook of his elbows. Her hand snuck to his lower region, unbuttoning his pants... unzipping them slowly, she reached in, grabbing his stiffened member firmly, earning her another breathy moan that rumbled from deep within him, a deep sound of pleasure that only served to urge her forward, urging her to become bolder than she would have ever thought to be. There was something alluring about him that made her want to throw caution to the wind... to ravage him beyond the point of no return. She straddled his hips... but he sat up crossing his legs, making her sit astride on his lap... he wrapped his arms around her, putting his ear to her chest... and listened to her faint heart beat for a while before he looked up at her, her face displayed confusion.

" Am I what you want? " He suddenly asked.

" From my heart... more than you know. "

She placed a delicate kiss on his lips, then moved to stand before him, her hands rose slowly as she touched upon the buttons of her wet blouse... one button fell loose followed by another and another, until the upper swell of her breasts could be seen under a lacy black bra. Her fingers moved to brush over her skin as if calling his eyes to follow her sensual caress; down they traveled as they made their way seductively around her belly button before easing into the waistband of her dress, then slipping it off flirtatiously. The material fell to the grass in a heap... uncovering matching black lace panties. Her shirt fell from her shoulders, leisurely sliding down her arms to join her other apparel in the dampened grass. She reached behind her to unclip her bra, its tightness releasing until it rested upon the crest of her breasts... teasing... tantalizing, before it too found itself on the ground. Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful. She stood before him, a gorgeous goddess whose body seduced him, called to him upon some primal level. He came to his knees; trailing butterfly kisses across her thigh, wandering to her hip. His finger tips tugged at her panties, pulling them down ever so slightly exposing the moistness his very touch had caused. Vash's tongue darted out to flirt tenderly at the very core of her, his hands grabbed her buttocks for a better grip as his mouth worked to draw out all her heavenly juices. Her limbs shook in complete ecstasy, she was close to peak. But she wanted more from him... needed more from him. Her fingers ran through his hair, and then yanked his blonde locks roughly, forcing him to look up at her. Her eyes held a look of hunger... a demand to be satisfied. He slipped her panties the rest of the way off, while still looking up at her; she stepped out of them casually. He then took her hand in his, pulling her toward him, gently persuading her to join him on natures lush bed. She eased to her knees, sliding his shirt off his arms as she did. She leisurely laid back, letting him bask in her beautiful nakedness. And he did... every inch of her pale perfection. He leaned over her, his warm breath tantalizing her pert nipple, his hot tongue taunting it. Her hands pushed feverishly at the hem of his pants... she could no longer take the torment; she had to have him now. She forced his pants and boxers off hastily, her eagerness made him smirk. He held his hardened member, rubbing the tip of it teasingly at her saturated opening. She clenched her teeth, her patience was wearing thin... she had her ways, she grinned... innocently enough. She then abruptly jerked her legs firmly around his hips, driving him deep within her while sinking her fangs into his neck, causing a wash of pure pain and pleasure to enthrall his very soul. He cursed out loudly at the tightness of both pain, and pleasure... fuck... how he loved her ways. She removed her fangs from his flesh once again; she smiled timidly at him. He bit his lip, God... even her smile drove him crazy. He kissed her as he slid smoothly in and out of her, quickening his pace gradually. She moved in time with his rhythm, arching her back, coercing him slightly to go faster. Their thrusts grew rougher as the minutes flew by; their moans of sweet rapture echoed soundly throw the forest. He became completely lost in her heat; lost in the gratification he gave her; lost in the way their bodies blend into one so effortlessly; lost in the melodious declaration of his name she whimpered out. He felt her core tighten; it was maddening, his own pith roared to be released. She cried out as her orgasm spiraled and twisted before exploding in a burst of fury. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt her nails running down the muscles of his back, that familiar pleasure mixed with pain excited him to the point he could no longer contain the beast with in him. With one final thrust he was matching her intense orgasm, an explosion of euphoria rocked through his entire being, as he howled out her name. He shook with exhilaration; his breath dearth and husky on her neck; his eyes darkened with satisfaction. His body succumb to a shudder and fell numbly next to her. He held her close, kissed her softly, lovingly. He caressed her cheek with the feather touch of his fingertips, wandering sweetly over her jaw line. A delightful smile rested on his lips.

The rain settled to a placid mist, a calming silence permeated the atmosphere around them. Time its self was imperceptible, yet daybreak threatened their lascivious union. The stars began to fade and the faintest warmth of the morning washed across the field. Things stirred in the growing light. The trees shifted, their branches swaying ever so slightly, the leaves floating in a dance. He felt her move away, her warmth disappear, her fragrance dissipate… this was the part he dreaded; but he knew she couldn't stay.

"Wait!" He called out. He always wanted just a moment more.

"I can not stay any longer," She whispered in his ear.

She kissed his cheek and started to turn away, but he grabbed her hand before she could.

"I love you, Tifa. Truly… those words have my life in them."

She glared in disbelief, her heart pounded at the very syllables. He must be delirious, but he only looked up at her with the innocence of a hopeful child. She smiled her angelic smile, the one he knew she smiled only for him, and kissed him passionately. "I love you too, Vash," he heard her say, as she walked away.


End file.
